Old goodbyes, New Beginnings
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: after today, our lives are going to be very different.." Saying goodbye is one of the hardest thing to do But with Zatch being the new benevolent king and Tia as his queen, maybe things will get better..rated T for safety. ZatchXTia, hinted KiyoXMegumi
1. Who Said It Was Only Goodbye?

"Zatch" Kiyo sighed. "ill miss ya" Kiyo forced out a smile at his friend. He lowered her head to try and suppress oncoming tears. "But now, you need to go back and be the kind king the momoto world needs. A kind king to put the momoto's at rest." Kiyo's shoulders shook. "so go and be the best you can be Zatch" He held his head up, no longer caring about the falling tears. Zatch looked at him sadly. Tears stung Zatch's eyes too before attempting to put up a brave front. "don't worry Kiyo" Zatch choked out. "I'll be back! And when I do, we'll catch yellow fish and ill beat you at Can-Ken(A/N: Japanese Kick the Can)."

Oh yeah?" Kiyo challenged, tears still coming down. "you think you can? NO WAY!" Kiyo and Zatch exchanged sad smiles.

"goodbye Kiyo" Zatch replied in a voice no louder then a whisper. With that, he turned around, grabbing his small bag of souvenirs Kiyo bought him and he ran towards the other momotos waiting on the other side of the portal to the momoto world.

"wait!" Kiyo reached out his hand. Kiyo picked up the book and held it out. "you forgot this buddy"

"I don't need it anymore" Zatch replied in a monochromatic tone as he pushed it towards Kiyo. "open it" Zatch ordered. Kiyo was about to argue that he was the ones that was supposed to be giving the orders but he merely nodded and opened it. For the first time since upon meeting Zatch, he was unable to read the spells inside. He closed it slowly.

"I see" Kiyo answered mechanically. He held it out again and Zatch shook his head.

"nah, you keep it. In the momoto world, I wont need it." He started to walk. "WAIT" he yelled out..again. He didn't mean to yell, honestly, but his emotions were getting the better of him. His voice turned high and shrill and not to mention, loud. The other momotos looked at him curiously to see why he was yelling. "Zatch, one more thing" Kiyo told him. Zatch snorted.

"one more?" he looked at him sarcastically.

"hey don't get cocky!" Kiyo teased. Kiyo knew he was only stalling for time so he could spend longer time with him. 'what I would do for another day with him' Kiyo thought glumly. He fished in his pocket to find some kind of thing to give him. 'if I knew the end would have been so near I'd of got him something at the store' He felt something and pulled on it. 'chewing gum? Too sticky…and gross. You don't give your best friend a piece of ABC gum" he felt for something else. 'a string?' he thought about it. 'sure why not. He gets giddy about the smallest things anyways. Besides, either that or gum.' Kiyo made a face. "here! Zatch!" Kiyo pulled out the piece of string and smiled. "for ya." he shoved it at Zatch before looking away.

"a string?" Zatch puzzled at the yarn piece.

"DANM IT! IT'S A PRESENT! TAKE IT!" Kiyo pushed Zatch's held out hand with the string into himself. "please" Zatch looked up at him before looking back down.

"sorry" he murmered.

"Zatch" Tia called from the other side. "you dork, C'mon" Zatch looked at Tia then looked back down. "gotta go" he sighed. He looked up at Kiyo and smiled. "this is the best gift ive ever gotten!" he held up the string. "I promise ill keep it forever" he stuffed it into his pocket when Tia called out to Zatch again, this time with annoyance on her tounge. "gotta leave, Tia's mad and I-"

"FINE!" Kiyo's voice turned cold. "GO!"

"Kiyo! Be nice!" Megumi hissed as she walked turned to Zatch. "don't worry, he doesn't mean it.." she reassured him ' At least, I hope so' she thought sourly.

"COME ON ZATCH!" Tia growled. "DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE" she threatned.

"well Bye" Zatch waved. Without warning, Kiyo ran into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Ki-"

"let him go" Zatch smiled. "we have to say goodbye one day." He walked up to Tia and took hold of her hand, making her turn bright red. "goodbye Megumi"

"good bye Megumi" she cried. A bright light surrounded Zatch and he was sucked into the portal, making it close. Megumi starred at the spot the portal was as if expecting them to come back, but they weren't going to. Megumi knew this. It took all of her to not cry as she stood there.

"Goodbye Zatch, Goodbye Tia!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping they could hear her. She turned and ran towards the house. She opened the kitchen door and walked in to see Kiyo there. "Whats with you?!" Kiyo growled. Megumi shook her head.

"whats wrong with ME?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She growled. She turned around. "you couldn't just say a nice goodbye could you?!" Kiyo looked down, "look at me" she tried to force Kiyo's head to look at her. Megumi pushed until Kiyo till he looked up, They found themselves face to face with one another. Megumi took this time to observe hi,. His usually neat jet black hair was messy and tangled, shooting out in akward places. His face was red and wet. He was still holding on to the familiar red spell book. On the table spread out was the scrapbook he and Zatch made of each momoto they defeated, the pictures scattered across the table. The book was on a new page and glued in was Zatch's picture.

"where is he.." Kiyo asked quietly, not able to say his name. Megumi shook her head.

"he..and Tia..left" She looked down. "you came in here, because you didn't want to say goodbye right?" Kiyo said nothing but instead got up and ran outside and screamed out as loud as he could. "GOODBYE ZATCH!" Megumi walked up beside him. "you did it, you wimp" Megumi cracked a smile. "you said goodbye" he looked at her as she burst into laughter. "WHATS SO FUNNY?! He growled. That made her laugh even more.

"what a whimp you are!" she laughed. "crying like a baby" She teased.

"your taunting me" this wasn't a question. She gave a smug smile. "so are you saying you don't miss Tia?" he asked. She looked at him, her smile fading away.

"no, I do miss her" She looked at the picture on the table of her and Tia, playing Karoke. "I really do, and that's why I need to keep the thought of her alive."

"so making fun of me is going to do that?" Kiyo asked skeptically. Megumi thought about it. She was tempted to say yes just to mess with Kiyo but she knew, nothing was going to bring her back.

"no" she answered truthfully. "it wont" she moved to the door,. "I have to go, theres a concert tommarow and I need to practice." Kiyo wanted to make her stay but that would be pointless right now.

"k" he answered quiet;y. "starting tommarow, life's gonna be very different for us huh" Megumi nodded and ran out the door slamming behind her.

Megumi laid down on her bed as she starred vaciently at the walls. Pictures littered the wall, many of them of Tia. ' this sucks, I would have been better off at Kiyo's' she thought sadly. She starred at a picture of her and Tia at the doll festival. She unclipped it and down and she looked down at it. "Friends Forever huh?" For the first time since Tia left, Megumi allowed herself to shed a tear for her friend she'd never see again. She cried, letting the tears fall down.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: so sad but It would be wouldn't it? Zatch leaving? There is a minor ZatchXTia, KiyoXMegumi in here hehe, couldn't help it :P This is my first fic so be nice^^ Please Rate and Comment! :D It was meant as a oneshot but if enough people ask, I may continue. Oh if I do continue I need a minimum of 5 comments please!! :D:D I know, some ppl are like me and are too lazy but PLEASE I need ur feedback!! So PLEASE comment and enjoy this k? And like I said before, first Zatch bell fanfic so don't kill me lol

-Tomo-Chan


	2. Fit for a Queen

The first thing that Zatch noticed upon coming to this place was how beautiful the momodo world was. The long extenses of grass and sea. Fields reaching the corners of sight. It was breathtaking. Zatch stood in a filled excitement. Trying to remember the nostalgia eating at his brain. He looked around in amazement, taking in the view. The grass was rich green and the sea was a pure blue, practically begging to be swam in. Zatch wondered, what about this place was so nostalgic? Was it the cloudless sky? The reminder of how at peace the momotos were here, or something else all together? Zatch turned towards Tia with euphoric excitement, watching her gaze with his.

"So is it how you remember?" She asked him, smoothing out her dress from the trip there. "We used to play here." Zatch watched however he was to distracted to see the world he would be ruling. Instead he was watching Tia. He was king of this world. Does that mean he needed a queen too? Tia seemed to read his mind because her questioned undoubtedly answered his.

"You'll need a queen soon... although an idiot like you is sure to be popular" Tia's features scrunched and Zatch could hear the bitterness in her tone. Why did she sound so envious? Tia's words broke through his thoughts again, this time softer. "Although you'll need me around to help since you have no idea what your doing" the negitive choice of words was drowned out by the easy teasing in her voice and Zatch felt any worries of being king slipped away. No matter if he was king or not, he was lucky to have Tia there. By his side no matter what.

"Thanks Tia"

"Zatch," her words sounded quiet. So unlike her. "Can I ask something?"

"Yup?"

"Is there anybody you really like?" She cringed at the boldness however she didn't back down. She wanted answers. Zatch thought for a moment and he smiled broadly, nodding at Tia.

"Yeah course! Well there's Kiyo. He's so awesome. And Miss Megumi. I like all of them." Tia frowned, more out of his obliviousness more then the facxt that the lisat didn't include her name. Zatch saw her look and smiled. "Oh and you too Tia. I like you best of all!" Tia looked at him with suprise. Best of all? Did he mean.- "And we'll always be best of friends" Tia's suprise knocked away in a moment replaced by frustration. Did that idiot have no clue whatsoever? Tia forced an aloof smile so Zatch couldn't see her growing dissapointment.

"Yes Zatch. Best friends..."

"So we can rule together!" Tia's eyes snapped up at Zatch, eyeing him carefully. She wanted to ask what he meant. If he was really thinking about what he said. But the look on his face said it all. Zatch Bell was king and he wanted Tia as queen.

* * *

Well Its been a while since I wrote another chapter for this story but its here, by popular demand. I really didn't think that it would be so popular but i guess i was wrong lol Well im actually on vacation right now but i realised that this would be the purfect time to write and it just so happened a rabid plot bunny ate my leg so I've been writing non stop. haha well i put the story on hold since i ran out of ideas but i think i have something (Although most of this chapter was all out of the blue). I hope they aren't to OOC since i haven't seen Zatch Bell in so long but i really want to finish this since i already started it. So im off to go write the next chapter for this. Hopefully the next update wont be as long. Well Reviews are love and i hope you enjoy this although it is indeed short (i wrote it on my phone so its longer on there. D:) Enjoy!~


End file.
